The Shower- Part 1
by Adam Scott
Summary: This is my first slash fanfiction story. While Sam went out for his daily jog, Castiel finds Dean in the hotel room the Winchester boys had been staying the night. One thing leads to another, and Dean and Cas finds themselves in the heat of passion in the shower.
1. The Shower- Part 1

**The Shower- Part 1 Dean/Castiel**

Lying with his face pressed down onto his pillow, Dean had a busy night drinking a few dozen or so beers while hustling pool with the local hicks in town. Leaving Sam inside the cheap motel room they had decided to spend the night, his younger brother had no desire to hang out at the bar beside the motel, deciding to spend the evening researching the whereabouts of the new possible demon abductions. With his head buried deep in the bed, Dean had one of the most intense hangover ever since he started drinking the stolen liquor from his Father's stash of beer, when Dean was only at the young age of 13. Snoring as he slept away the morning, Dean still had the clothes he had on from the previous night, crashing as soon as his head struck the pillow. Waking up at his usually time, Sam didn't wish to bother waking his older brother as he prepared to run his daily ten miles around the block. Leaving a note on the dresser explaining to Dean where he was off to, Sam closed the motel room door, locking it up before heading out. Not waking up from the door closing shut, Dean continued his deep slumber, a bit of drool licking from the sides of his mouth as he dreamt about the latest model to feature the cover of Smut N' Tits. Smiling as he moaned in his sleep, the older hunter was not aware, someone had been watching him sleep as the intruder stood beside his bed.

Flickering his eyes open, the blurry vision of the digit alarm clock displayed the time being a few minutes before four in the afternoon. Rubbing his eyes, Dean had no idea it had been this late in the day, oversleeping nearly the entire day. Still groggy from the night before, Dean knew he needed to get out of bed, yet his body was not agreeing with him. His mouth dry with a sour taste, Dean forced himself to slide himself about, facing the ceiling as he glared at upward. Blinking a few times, the hunter was not expecting Castiel to have appeared inside his room. Startled as Dean rapidly moved upward, striking roughly his head against the wall behind him, he cursed the angel who lacked much human common sense. "What the…Cas! Don't do that!" Scowling, the angel glared expressionless as he spoke to Dean. "I apologize. I waited until you were awake. And now you are, I showed myself to you." His eyes widen, Dean pulled the blanket to conceal himself since he only had his boxer briefs on. "Cas! That's really freaky! Man!" Dean simply glared at Cas, the thought of being stalked by an angel was not something he thought he'd wake up to. "Can you give a guy some privacy? I gotta get dressed." He raised his brows, hoping Cas would get the drift, and leave for a few minutes while Dean got dressed. Instead, Castiel tilted his head to the side, his eyes fixated to the male in bed with confusion plastered on his face. "As you wish Dean." Turning himself around, Dean rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he shook his head in disbelief.

Once inside, Dean decided he better take a quick shower, the foul scent of cigarette smoke still lingered on his clothes. Sliding black boxer briefs down, Dean stepped his legs from the underwear, leaving them as he stepped into the shower. Closing the shower curtain, he twisted the knobs until the temperature of the water was steaming hot. Running his head under the jets from the shower, the water seemed to give life back to the grumpy hunter. Closing his eyes as the water poured down his muscular physique, Dean used his hands to stroke back his dark hair from away his face as he enjoyed the soothing water on his body. Reaching for the small bottle of shampoo provided by the motel, Dean empties the entire contain into his hand, then tosses the used up container back to the shower shelf. Lathering his hair with the pleasant smelling honeydew aroma of the shampoo, the white soap suds cover the top of his head as his dark hair gets coated completely as his fingers worked the soap into his hair. Singing one of his favorite songs from the five or six albums housed inside the Impala, Dean carries on the tune as Cas walks into the bathroom. Listening to him singing, the puzzled angel had no idea his human friend was able to sing so well as he glared at the shower. Standing tall, steam fills the bathroom as the temperature rises. Washing the soap out of his head, the suds drift down his chest, down his abs, until they slide to his thighs, and finally to his feet. Rinsing his hair thoroughly, Dean opens his eyes, not aware Cas had been standing for nearly ten minutes as he showered.

Needing to wash the rest of his well developed body, Dean searches for a sponge, finding it frustrating it was not where it normally should be. "Damn Sammy. Return the sponge after using it." He murmured to himself as Castiel overhears him. Seeing the sponge hanging on a hook mounted on the wall, Cas believing he was only being helpful, pulled the shower curtain back, while holding the sponge in his hand. "Dean. Your sponge." Glaring at his naked, wet body, the sight of his friend's appearance was something Cas had never thought would affect him as much as it did. Staring as the bits of water trickled down his chest, the sight of Dean's thick cock that danged freely between his muscular thighs. With his mouth partially open, Dean pulls way, hiding behind the shower curtain as he freaks out. "CAS! What Hell! You can't be doing this stuff." His eyes glaring at the angel who appeared to be almost in a trance, finally snapped out of it when Dean shouted at him. "I am sorry." He pauses briefly. "Dean." Still facing him, Cas had no regard for giving a person their privacy to conduct their business. Feeling confused, Cas experiences something he had never thought was possible for an angel to have. While he knew he should go wait for Dean outside the bathroom, Castiel remained stationed in the same location he stood, regardless the comments Dean had shouted at him. "Can you please step out of the shower until I finish my shower?" Dean asked as he secretly concealed the slowly increasing erection he had behind the shower curtain. Not wishing to disclose the fact Dean had experimented years ago with another hunter while working a mutual job, Dean had discovered his attraction to both males and females. "I will go wait for you." Cas replied, his voice signaling the need to inquire what was on his mind. "Dean. My vessel is acting unusually. I believe something is wrong."

Blinking a few times, Dean was not sure what Cas meant as he glared at him puzzled. "Well. What's…uh…what is exactly wrong?" Dean paused, the shower continuing to spray him as he stood in the shower. "My groin area is being pressed against the fabric of my pants." Looking downward, Cas shook his head, his expressionless face clueless what he was experiencing. "Cas." Dean said with a smirk on his face. "That's called a boner." He chuckled, finding it amusing an angel not aware what an erection was. "I..have..a boner? I do not have a bone inside my pants." Cas tilts his head, the tent in his pants larger as he spoke. "Cas. It's an erection. Your cock…your penis is aroused." Dean tried explaining, the amusement quickly becoming one of annoyance. "I thought angels don't get…boners." Dean inquired. "We do not. Normally we do not. Unless. Unless our vessel is aroused." He glared down at the tent, his finger touching the top of the bulge. Returning his attention to Dean, Cas is finding the entire ordinal interesting as if it was another human experience he had to chance to have. "How do I make this boner leave? I do not wish to have it any longer. Dean. You are my friend. Make my boner go away." Cas' voice increased with the need to get rid of the erection pressing against his dress pants. With a sly grin on Dean's face, he stepped away from the shower curtain, his own erection now being displayed for Cas to see. "Cas. I'll help you buddy." Motioning with his hand to come closer, Cas' dark brown eyes once again fixate to the naked body of the hunter. Stepping closer, Dean seizes the motion, pulling Cas by his dark tie closer to him. Pressing his wet lips onto the angel, Dean closes his eyes as he continues the passionate kiss with Cas. At first startled by the contact with Dean, Cas follows his lead, returning the tender kiss with the human he had befriended for close to a year now.

The erect cock now pressing more firmly against his pants, Cas' moans of pleasure mixed with discomfort as he gets further aroused by the hunter's experienced touch. "Dean." He whimpered. "I…my pants are constricting my penis." "Let's remove them then." Dean smirked, unbuckling his belt, followed by his pants. Allowing them to freely fall to the tile floor of the bathroom, the sight of the angel's standing in front of him with the large tent of his stripped boxers. Yanking the boxers off, Dean smiled at how large Cas' cock was as it pointed straight up against his stomach. Removing the remainder of his clothes, Cas in pulled into the shower, Dean's grin expressing his delight to have someone to scrub his back and more. "Now relax." Kissing Cas roughly, Dean presses his naked body against his as the jets of water strikes the back of his back. Rubbing his hands as he explores Cas' body, Dean inserts his tongue into his mouth, suckling on the angel's tongue as Dean feels the thick shaft press against his leg. His breathing beginning to increase, Dean kisses Cas' neck as he tilts his head to the side. "Oh Cas…..you are so fucking hot baby." Caressing his fingers along his chest, Cas' eyes dart at the hunter, his mouth gasping open as he finds the touch of his friend to be pleasure full. "Dean…what…." Not able to complete his thoughts, Cas is overwhelmed with the new emotions he's experiencing as Dean carefully touches every square inch of his flesh. In an effort to match what Dean was doing, Cas repeats the same delicate touches, his fingers gliding along Dean's skin as it travels downward, gripping Dean's throbbing cock into his hand. Using the instincts that were naturally kicking in, Dean's eyes begin to roll in the back of his head as Castiel tightens his firm grip around the veiny shaft. Slowly, ever so slowly, sliding the palm of his hand up and down the long thick shaft, Cas could feel the veins as they pulsed as blood filled the spongy tissue of Dean's manhood. "Dean. You are in discomfort." Cas scowls, showing deep concern as he slows down his strokes. "NO! Don't stop! Cas. You are doing good. Continue. Please!" Dean shouted, his voice harsh as his chest exhales and exhales rapidly. Complying with Dean's wishes, the angel increases his pace as he carefully watches every detail of Dean's facial expression. Hearing his moans, followed by a random curse word, Cas smiles to see the effect he was having on his friend. "Oh fuck…fuck…Cas…God I wanna fuck your sweet ass…." He bit his lower lip, his hands caressing his chest as the shower sprayed him. Kissing his lips briefly, Cas who had never experienced any sexual acts, desired the opportunity to have Dean Winchester's cock buried deep inside his hole.

"I wish to be fucked Dean." Cas said, his eyes fixated to Dean's green eyes. Giving him a nod of his head, Dean positioned himself behind Cas, guiding him using his hands while holding him by his hips. His eyes locked at Cas' back, Dean leans over, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as he strokes his hip. "You mean so much to me Cas." Tilting his head so he could see Dean, a smile that almost seemed to light the room as Cas returned the feelings Dean had shared with him with a kiss. "I have feelings for you too." Leaning him against the tile wall of the shower, Dean used his fingers to caress along Cas' back, his index finger gliding down the center of his spine. Using the moisture on the surface of his skin, Dean teases the angel as he moves downward to the entrance of his rear. Applying slight pressure against the opening of his ass cheeks, Dean's finger inserts inside as Cas squeezes around him. "Dean!" Cas leans back on the finger, the pleasure sending shockwaves throughout his the vessel's body. His mouth opening wide, Cas leans his head backwards as Dean prepares another finger, followed by a third to spread him further apart. "Cas. I can't wait to fuck your ass babe." Thrusting his right hand deep inside his rear, Dean kisses the sides of Cas' neck while small gasps of moans of pleasure escapes his lips. Feeling he was well prepared for the fucking, Dean withdraws his fingers with a loud moan of discomfort heard by Cas. "Dean. Do it. Fuck my angel ass." Surprised to hear Cas speak dirty to him, Dean smirked as he held the base of shaft with his right hand. "Okay baby."

Placing his left hand on Cas' left shoulder, Dean used his other hand to rub against the wet entrance of the angel's virgin ass. Sliding the thick mushroom tip of his cock up and down, the hunter teased his angel, the sounds of his whimpering moans only encouraging him to fuck him more. "Deannnnn…pleaseeee…." He shook with desire, his body aching to have Dean Winchester's cock buried inside his asshole. Grinning, he whispered into his ear as he slowly pressed his cock past the walls of his ass cheeks. With a soft moan, Dean pauses to the feeling of Cas' wet, tight ass muscles wrapping around his cockhead, the pleasure more than Dean thought would be possible as he resumes inserting his thick eight inch cock. Breathing heavily, Cas' releases a loud scream as his ass attempts to adjust to the large thick pole that Dean had thrusted inside. "Fuckkkk…CAS! YOU ARE…TIGHT!" Dean shouts, the front of his teeth biting extremely hard on the bottom of his lip, drawing a bit of blood as Dean lifts his head upward with a loud moan. While he had fucked plenty of virgin ass, Dean finds Cas' virgin ass was extra special as he keeps him manhood lodged deep inside his ass. "Dean! Fuck me. Hard. Make my ass yours!" Cas gasped, his hands pressed against the tile wall as his ass quivers around Dean's cock. Withdrawing his cock to the very tip, Dean whispered as he thrusted back inside his ass. Holding the sides of his hips, Dean repeated the same pattern, increasing the pace as Dean's hips thrusts back and forth. Keeping at a steady pace, Dean's pelvis repeatedly slaps Cas' ass, the sounds of their flesh colliding as the two friends soon turned to lovers. "I love you Cas!" Dean commented, his eyes blurry from the steaminess of the bathroom. With no worry in the world at that moment, all Dean could think about was being with his angel, his lover, his best friend. His everything.

Angling his impacts to strike repeatedly to Cas' sensitive prostate gland, Castiel shouts out cuss words, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he feels the burning pressure building deep inside of him. "Dean…I feel…something…is going..to.." He moans louder, his heavily leaking cock oozing his precum from the top of his slit. Mixing with the moisture of the shower with his clear precum, it freely drips down to the floor of the shower, Castiel experiencing soon his first human orgasm while inside his vessel. "You're cumming Cas!" He grunted. "It's a good thing!" Dean moaned, the pace increasing as Dean wraps his fingers around Cas' throbbing cock. Stroking his shaft up and down, Dean paces the same rate of speed with his thrusts. Using his thumb to swirl around Cas' pulsing head, Dean caresses the tip of his finger under the sensitive gland of the angel's cockhead. His heart pounding deep inside his chest, the angel would have thought he was having a heart attack if he wasn't informed what was happening. "Cum Cas! Shoot your thick creamy cum for me baby!" Dean shouts just as Cas' screams out his orgasm. "DEANNNNNN!" Spasming, Cas explodes his seed rapidly, his body shaking violently as his body experiences an epically heavenly orgasm. Continuing to stroke his cock, Dean milks all the juices from his used up cock, the tilt wall coated with the angel's seed. Still keeping the increasing pace of his thrusts, Dean pounds roughly into Cas', his body wet from sweat mixed with the water from the shower.

His own heart racing strongly inside his chest, Dean's eyes widen as he struggles to keep from orgasming any sooner than he could. The more the muscles of Cas' ass squeezed around his throbbing cock, Dean's head began to swell up, pulsing inside his ass as Dean shouts out. "CASSSSSSSSS! FUCKKKKKKK…Cummmingnggg!" With the loud echoes of Dean's screams filling the bathroom, the hunter's massive cock squirts out with jets and jets of his warm cum deep inside the angel's ass. Rapidly filling up his hole with his seed, Dean thrusts a few more times, the tip of his cock forcing the juices emptied inside, to leak down his leg. Keeping his cock inside his angel lover, Dean kisses Cas on his lips, the passion they had shared tonight was more than neither of them had thought would be. Shifting himself around, the lodged cock inserted inside his ass, popped out as Cas turned to face his human lover. "That was….pleasurable." He smiled, his arms around Dean as he stared deeply into Dean's eyes. Kissing him until Dean broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen, he chuckled as he caressed Cas' cheek. "You are mine. And I won't give you up." Nodding his head, Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder as he reflects on what happened; knowing nothing between him and Dean would ever be the same again.


	2. The Angelic Sandwich- Part 2

**The Angelic Sandwich**

Completing his final lap around the neighbor, Sam was breathing heavily as he felt his sweaty t-shirt covered in his own sweat. The coolness of the night air against his skin, the younger male had exhausted himself, pushing himself to complete the remainder of the distance back to the hotel room. Leaning forward, he bends over to grasp the bottom of his knees, his heart pounding rapidly inside his chest. Wiping the sweat his brow with the side of his shirt, Sam took a deep breath, and then continued his run, the need to take a shower on his carefree mind. Finally arriving at the hotel he and Dean were spending the night, the parking lot contained the cars of the other residents whom were spending time in the same hotel. Passing the curb, Sam nearly collided with a young female, his attention lacking with the need to return back before Dean began to worry about him. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was running." Sam gasped, his eyes fixated at the attractive woman. Smiling back at him, she shook her head as she let out a soft chuckle. "It's fine." Biting her lower lip, it was clear she was attractive to the muscular hunter, his large developed chest only added to his charm. "Have a good evening." He nods, the clueless Sam missing the clear signals she was broadcasting him as he heads to his room.

Searching the pockets of his pants, Sammy stands in front of the hotel room, hoping he could find his key to the room, or hope Dean had not passed out after getting drunk after he left for his run. "Come on…where…" Relieved to feel the key inside the right side of his pants pocket, he reached inside to retrieve the key, before letting himself inside. Grinning to see the room dark, Sam assumed no one was inside, expecting to find Dean parked on the couch, watching some cheap porno on the television. Closing the door behind him, the exhausted Sammy had no idea his older brother was inside the bathroom, drying off the body of an angel, they both had come to trust over the year. Lifting the bottom of the t-shirt over his head, Sam removes his sweaty shirt; his almost hairless muscular chest seemed to shine against the lighting inside the room. Tossing his shirt in a pile of their soiled clothes, Sam had regretted not washing them before leaving tomorrow morning back to the road to their next assignment. Seeing it was too late now to wash them, he continued to undress, sliding the gray jogging pants as he casually walked towards the bathroom. Running his fingers through his long dark brownish hair, Sam desperately needed sleep after the intense late night workout. Left without only his black boxer briefs, the large bulge in the front featured the size of his massive manhood. Rubbing the bulge with his right hand, he adjusts himself, his semi-erect cock pressed firmly against the fabric of the underwear. With no clue his older brother was inside the bathroom, Sam slipped his fingers into the waistband of the boxer briefs, then slid the underwear down to his knees, to his ankles.

Inside the bathroom, Dean and Castiel were busily drying off the other, the angel allowing the hunter to run the white cotton towel along his vessel's body, wiping the tiny droplets along his well developed tan body. "Lift your arms up." Dean instructed, smiling as Cas did as was told, giving Dean the chance to wipe the water on his skin. Careful to wipe all the water on his skin, Dean used his strong firm hands to guide the towel up and down, along the stomach of Cas, aware how aroused he was to dedicate his time to making sure his angel lover was dry. "You can lower your arms down now." He smiled once again, finding it amusing to the fact he needed to give Cas instructions in order to dry him off after the erotic shower they had together. Running the towel now down his thighs, Dean sends the time to admire the holy angel, his body simply was perfect in the male hunter's eyes. "You're body is amazingly beautiful. Cas. It's perfect." Dean mutters under his breath, pleasing a soft kiss to the right of Cas' crotch. Lowering his gaze as his arms did as Dean instructed, Cas glared down at his human lover, his facial expression signaling confusion. "This is my vessel's body Dean. And nothing is perfect, but God…" Stopping the angel from rambling any further, Dean shook his head with a deep sigh as he wrapped his arms securely around the angel's leg. "Shut up Cas." He grinned wide, Dean's hand sliding across Cas' cock as the cotton slowly brought the manhood back to life. Arching a sly smirk on his face, Dean playfully tapped the tip of his cock, Cas reacting almost immediately by biting his lower lip. Seeing how aroused his lover was, Dean raised rarely abruptly, the need to kiss Cas' tender lips overwhelming the usually well composed and strong hunter. "You are too fuckin' hot Cas." He spoke deeply, Dean staring into Cas' brown eyes as he held him close. "You are very attractive human male, too." Cas replied, his innocent angel self still not corrupted by the hand of the older Winchester.

Sliding his hand to the side of Cas' face, Dean pulls him closer, their chests nearly touching as Dean leans closer, the feel of Cas' warm breath on his face. "Why thank you Cas." He smirked, bringing his head closer, until his lips finally made contact with the angel's. Pressing at first gently, Dean continues the kiss, drawing it further as the tenderness between grows with each passing second. Making contact with his hand down to his chest, the aroused older Winchester made his way down the angel's chest, to his lower stomach, finding the thing his hand had been hunting for. Hearing a sudden moan escape Cas' lips, Dean's warm hand had closed around the angel's cock, his fingers tightening until it was securely wrapped around the thickness of his shaft. Continuing the kiss, the gasps of pleasure as Cas releases a louder moan, while Dean begins stroking his hand upward, and then back down, hardening his lover's cock as they shared a kiss. Increasing his pace, Dean roughly shoved back Cas to the wall behind him, his lips shifting to the angel's neck as his hand continuously strokes his manhood, his middle finger teasefully playing with the sensitive gland of his mushroom pulsing head. Closing his eyes shut, Cas' whimpers out a plea, the desire increasing within his human vessel; not aware they would soon be interrupted by another.

Twisting the doorknob to the bathroom, the last thing the younger Winchester thought he would witness was the sight of his older brother giving a handjob to their angel friend. Standing quiet for a few seconds, Sam could visibly see the highly aroused state Cas was in as Dean's hand held firmly to his large swollen cock. His eyes fixating to the two males, Sam had secretly wondered if his brother and Cas had ever messed around, the times he had experienced the sexual tensions between the two of them growing as they became closer friends. At first startled to observe the erotic scene, Sam continued to remain as quiet as he could, his brown eyes darting from Cas' cock, to his older brother's firm muscular ass. Nearly standing in place for several minutes, Sammy's own cock began to shift, as the blood started to flow into the sponge tissues of his shaft. His cock slowly rising upward, Sam's large cock seemed to have tripled in size as it stood freely between his muscularly legs. His lips being moistened by his tongue, Sam wraps his right hand around his shaft, his cock slowly began to be stroked as he watched intently at the sight of his brother making out. Their attention fixated to each other, Dean had no idea his baby brother had been standing behind him, stroking his cock as he tenderly kissed while stroking Cas' cock. A louder moan escaping his lips, Cas' free hand cups Dean's ass cheek, squeezing it tightly as Dean smirks. "Keep touching my ass Cas…I love you baby." Nodding his head, Cas grips both of his hands behind Dean's rear, his hands rubbing along his ass cheeks, the plump ass smooth against his fingers.

Sam's eyes must have widened double their size as he witnessed his older brother's ass being roughly treated, the sight of his tight hole exposed to him after years of lusting for his ass. As best as he could, Sam bit on his lower lip, tasting the bitter taste of his own blood as he tried to prevent himself from moaning. The more he tried, the more needed to release the gasp, finally giving in as the sweat began trickling down the side of his brow. "Ahhhh…" He moaned softly, Sam swallowing hard as he held his fully erect cock in his hand to the sight of Cas' eyes open. "Sam." Cas tilts his head to the side as he glares at the younger Winchester's body. "You are larger than I pictured you'll to be." His mouth literally hanging open, Dean lifts his head, turning back to see younger brother naked, hard as a rock as his cock leaked heavily from the slit of his head. "Sammy! I can explain!" He shouts at his little brother, his face turning bright red as he tried to come up with a reason for what they were doing. "Uh. Cas. Cas was curious. About sex. I thought I should. Show him." He nods his head, hoping Sam would accept the false reason, and not question him any further on what he had seen.

"That is not accurate Dean. Your penis was inside of me only moments ago." Cas informed Dean, believing how easily humans forget the simplest of details only moments ago. Turning his head to Castiel, Dean would have gagged him if it he didn't know how strange it will look to Sam. "Shut up Cas." He scowled, his eyebrows narrowing as he hoped for the night to end already. "Sam. Look. We had sex. Yeah, but…" Stopping his brother from explain any further, Sam thought how cute it looked for his older brother to be caught by his younger brother in the acts of pleasuring someone else. Smiling as he crossed his arms across his muscular chest, his face displaying how amused the fact how embarrassed Dean was at that moment. "Uh-huh. Sure Dean." He smiled, the dimples in his cheeks visible as Sam forgot about his erected cock. "Whatever Sammy." Rolling his eyes, Dean about to start throwing punches if his younger brother didn't stop pressing the issue. "Sammy! Damn man. You're fucking huge. I mean, huge!" Dean frowned, aware Sam was large in the cock department, but this was larger than he ever thought. "No wonder you can't find a girl to fuck. You scare anyone away with that." His eyes glance to Sam's cock, shaking his head as he lowers his eyes to his own cock. "Dean. You are large too." Sam teases his older brother, his face expressing his delight to the comments his brother was making about his manhood. Sensing his sarcasm, Dean stepped closer, his hand gripping his soft cock as he spoke. "Size isn't everything Sammy." He glared back at Cas, then to his brother. "Thickness makes it." He smirked as Sam approached him. "Is that so? Sounds like you're thick in the head." Sam was not about to back down as he returned the insult to his stubborn brother. "Blow me!" He narrows his eyes, Dean began to wonder why Sam felt the need to pick a fight with him tonight. "You have your angel." Sam chuckles. "Have him blow you." He smiles, but soon grins when he hears Cas. "I will blow you Dean." Cas states with no expression on his face as Dean's smiles at his lover. "Thank you Cas. I would love for YOU to blow me." He winked at Sam, then gave Cas a deep kiss.

"I hope you enjoy his mouth." Sam grins, his desire to join the angel and his brother on his mind. Breaking the kiss, Cas didn't like it to see his friends behave poorly to each other, deciding he could help the situation by voicing his concern. "Sam. Dean will surely enjoy my mouth, but I do have another hole you may take advantage of." He glares at Sam, hoping this would please the younger Winchester. "You gonna let Sam fuck you?" Dean shouted louder than he thought he had planned to, but the point was already made. Dean was not sure if he wanted to share Cas with his brother. Stopping once he heard Cas' comment, Sam smiled wide after hearing his brother's. "Sure Cas. I would love to use your hole." He winked to his brother. "Always wanted to have a threesome with my bro." Exiting the bathroom, Sam called out in the main room of the hotel. "We'll have more room here though." Nodding his head, the angel stepped to the side of Dean, only to feel his hand on his shoulder. "Cas. Cas. You really going to do this?" He pleaded, only to see Cas pull away until he was out of the bathroom. Forced to follow him, Dean gave an evil glare at his brother, the thought of sharing was not something Dean Winchester ever did, even as an adult.

Standing with his arms crossed, Dean mumbled to himself as he watched the other two males. "Sammy. If you stretch out his asshole due to your large…" He frowns. "..your large cock, I'm going to kick your ass." He shouted. Blinking a few times as the room got extremely quiet, the ticking of the clock was the only thing heard as the tensions in the room began to ease down. Without much thought, the angel stood between the two brothers, glaring at both, spoke words of wisdom. "Make me your angel sandwich," as he reached over, grasping firmly both of the Winchesters' cocks. Hearing the soft moans escape their lips as their eyes closed slowly shut, Cas roughly tightened his grip on the manhoods, the heat radiating from their rapidly aroused cocks. "Oh fuck…." Whimpers Sammy, his raging monstrous cock pulsing as it grew to it massive size. Biting his lower lip, the older Winchester's anger towards his brother soon melted away as he became dependent on the angel's hand. "Oh Cas….feels so good man." Slightly opening his eyes, Dean extends his right hand, placing it behind the back of Cas' dark black hair. "Let me feels those soft angelic lips of yours." He grinned slyly as Dean guides Cas to his throbbing cock.

Opening his mouth slightly, Cas had little experience with much sexual interactions, other than watching a few of the porno flicks Dean had when he had been with the boys months ago. Recalling the blowjob the large chested blonde female gave her male doctor, Cas' tongue inches out of his mouth, sliding underneath the mushroom gland of Dean's throbbing head. Feeling Dean's reaction as his body seems to spasm from the sudden intense pleasure, the older hunter moans louder as Cas devours his lips around him. "Oh Cas…fuck man….that's right..oh fuck." Dean had received many blowjobs since he first had discovered them while looking through his father's porno magazines, instantly finding them to be one of his top favorite things; next to apple pie. Tightening his lips around him, Cas began to move his head as Dean guides him further down his fully rock hard shaft. Glancing down, Dean smiles as his greenish eyes lock with Cas, the connection between the two lovers stronger as the angel used his mouth to send pleasure down the hunter's body. Tasting the saltiness of the flesh inside his mouth, Cas' tongue swirls around the sensitive areas around his cock, as his head moves upward, then back again. Sliding the tip of his tongue under the ridge of his shaft, the veins running along his cock pulsed from the pleasurable wet mouth of the angel's.

Watching with lustful eyes, Sam had thought he was dreaming as he observed intently the sight of his older brother receiving a blowjob from an angel. Extremely aroused by the sight, the need to relieve himself was greater as he saw Cas' asshole just waiting for him to pierce it with his throbbing cock. Not having any lube around, Sam was forced to use his own saliva as he spits a large amount of spit into his hand, then smearing it to coat his cock. Slowly approaching Cas, Sam holds the base of his cock with his right hand as his left holds the side of his hip. Guiding his mushroom cockhead to the hole, with a gentle push of his hips, the tip pushed its way inside the tightness of Cas' ass. Moaning around Dean's cock, Cas could feel the intense size of the manhood being pushed inside of him, causing his entire body to tense up as the walls of his asshole wraps around the invading cock of the younger Winchester. "So tight! Cas, fuck!" Not expecting his hole to be as tight and hot, Sam grunts wildly as the last inches is swallowed inside of Cas. His head raised upward as he moans softly, Cas continues bobbling his head around Dean's cock, while Sam adjusts to the hole of the angel's. Feeling relieved he could assist in pleasing the boys, Castiel uses himself in an effort to make Dean and Sam feel the bond between them again. Increasing his pacing, Sam was soon pounding himself against Cas' ass, the slaps of his flesh against his cheeks as the moans became louder.

Wishing for the moment to last longer, Dean knew this was not going to be possible as the pressure within him grew to a point he could not return. His chest covered in sweat, his lips parted as he gasped the warning of his upcoming orgasm. "Casssssssss…..I…I….cumming!" He quivers the words, his body shaking as Cas ignores the plea from him. Increasing his speed, Cas continues moving his mouth around the swelling cock, aware he would be soon receiving Dean's creamy cum into his mouth. Before he could use his tongue to swirl around the cockhead, the spasms of his cock as the jets of man juices came pouring out, the first few shots striking the back of Cas' throat as the thick white cream oozed down his throat. Filling his mouth rapidly, the non-experienced angel simply could not keep up with the flow, resulting in some of Dean's seed to pour from the corners of Castiel's mouth. Looking downward, the sight of his angel lover swallowing his salty cum brought a smile to his face as he heard his younger brother gasp out. "Come on Sammy! Fuck his ass!" Leaning over Cas, Dean grins as he teases Sam's erect nipples, flicking his fingers as he whispers. "You wanted his ass, now shoot your cum baby bro!" Pressing his lips against Sam's, Dean had desperately desired to kiss him, finally giving Sam the pleasure he needed to cross the edge to his orgasm. Shoving his cock a few more times, the sinful kiss by his older brother finished him off as his cock began spurring his seed into Cas' ass. "FUCKKKKKK…" He shouts, his hips rapidly pounding into Cas as he filled him with his hot cum.

Collapsing on the hotel bed, the Winchester boys had exhausted themselves out after having a threesome with their angel friend. Their bodies lying on top of each other, their rapid breathing continued as they tried to catch their breaths. "Thanks…for..sharing…bro." Sam managed to say between gasps of air with a large smile plastered on his face. "Sure thing." Dean smiled back as he pulled Cas into bed with them. Kissing him on the cheeks, Sam and Dean cuddle together with their trustworthy and loyal angel.


End file.
